LOCKER
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Bercerita tentang Arjuna Wira Atmaja yang memiliki banyak fans. Saking banyaknya fans, ia sampai menerima banyak surat dan kado di lockernya. for 304th Study Room. #rainyday


**LOCKER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present by KeyKeiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** **304** **th** **Study Room punya F** **elicia Huang** **.**

 **Pairing: Arjuna Wira Atmaja, Benedict Elliot Johansson, Dirga Mahesa Wijaya, Reihan Rizaski**

 **Genre: Drama, Friendship**

 **Warning: OC, AU, typo,**

 **Setting: Setelah OSN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For fanfic contest #rainyday**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hujan, proses kondensasi uap air di atmosfer menjadi butir air yang cukup berat untuk jatuh yang biasanya tiba di daratan (wikipedia)_. Hujan merupakan anugerah Tuhan, oleh karena-Nya, sampai sekarang kita masih dapat menikmati hujan sampai saat ini. Ya, begitu pentingnya hujan, maka tak heran jika hujan memiliki peran penting dalam kehidupan.

Selain hujan yang berupa zat cair, didunia ini juga terdapat hujan lain yang umumnya sering terjadi di kehidupan sehari-hari, contohnya saja hujan pujian, hujan derita, hujan kasih sayang, hujan popularitas, hujan uang, **hujan surat** dan lain-lain. Nah, dari sekian banyaknya hujan yang tadi disebutkan, penulis akan mengambil beberapa tema untuk menyajikan cerita fiksi bertema 'hujan.' Happy reading minna-san.

.

.

 **SMA BINUSVI GARUDA** **SATYANEGARA**

TEEETTTTT (bel pelajaran selesai)

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu. Semua murid bersiap pulang, namun sebagian ada yang memilih tinggal dikarenakan mereka akan mengikuti ekskul.

Disudut lain di SMA Binusvi, tepatnya di kelas XII-A1, kegiatan belajar diruang tersebut belum usai lantaran mereka sedang melaksanakan ulangan tertulis dari pak Zam. Semuanya tampak serius mengerjakan ulangan itu kecuali siswa yang satu ini, Arjuna Wira Atmaja a.k.a Juna. Pemuda yang tingginya hanya 161 cm ini dengan santainya tertidur pulas disaat ulangan seperti ini. Seolah mereka sudah hafal kebiasaan pemuda itu, mereka memilih cuek dan fokus pada soal yang sedang mereka kerjakan dari pada harus menggangu tidur Juna.

"Sepuluh menit lagi. Kerjakan yang serius. Kalian sudah kelas XII. Saatnya untuk serius memikirkan UN." Suara tegas itu milik pak Zam. Beliau tengah sibuk mengawasi jalannya ulangan tertulis dengan serius. Pria yang akrab dipanggil pak Zam itu, berjalan mondar-mandir mengawasi murid-muridnya mengerjakan ulangan.

Pak Zam melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah hampir lima menit ia masih setia mengawasi jalannya ulangan harian dikelas tersebut. Tatapan tajamnya seolah sedang mengawasi musuh yang sedang menyerang. Saat sedang berjalan mengawasi murid-murid, indera penglihatannya menangkap hal yang paling ia hafal. Ya, pak Zam kembali menyaksikan bagaimana Juna tertidur pulas seperti sekarang. Bayangkan saja, selama hampir tiga tahun mengajar di kelas Juna, baru Juna lah yang selalu tertidur disaat pelajaran ataupun ulangan berlangsung.

' _Sabar ya Allah. Ampuni hambaMu ini. Kenapa ada murid seperti Juna dalam kehidupanku,'_ batin pak Zam pasrah. Pak Zam, lantas mendekati meja Juna. Ia bermaksud membangunkan Juna namun terhenti ketika ia melihat kertas ulangan yang sudah terisi penuh dengan jawaban-jawaban. Pak Zam tersenyum. Ia pun menatap kertas ulangan dengan senyum puas. Ia tahu bahwa Juna akan bisa mengerjakan soal ini dengan mudah. Meski Juna termasuk golongan tukang tidur, ia tak pernah bisa marah lantaran Juna kerap kali membuatnya terkesan dengan prestasinya di bidang akademik.

Pak Zam lantas berjalan meninggalkan Juna yang tertidur. Ia tak ingin membuat keributan dikelas karena membangunkan bocah jenius itu. Pria berumur 35 tahun itu kembali duduk di bangkunya. Sambil terus mengawasi, Pak Zam memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Juna. Ia tersenyum tipis, seperti biasa Juna mendapatkan nilai tertinggi.

"Waktu habis. Tolong kertas jawaban dikumpulkan didepan meja saya," perintah pak Zam mutlak. Ada sedikit raut kecewa diantara murid-murid dikelas itu, sebagian kecewa karena ada yang belum menjawab soal, ada juga yang kecewa lantaran tidak belajar dan selebihnya ada yang santai karena telah belajar dan mengerjakan semua soal.

"Kalian boleh pulang. Kecuali Benedict," ucap pak Zam santai.

Benedict Elliot Johansson a.k.a Bejo tertegun. Bule ganteng itu tak menyangka namanya di panggil sang guru. "Lho? Kenapa saya sendiri nggak boleh pulang pak Zam?" tanyanya heran.

Sambil berlalu, pak Zam lantas menoleh ke arah Bejo yang masih bingung. "Lha kalau kamu pulang, siapa yang bangunin Juna?" ucapnya santai.

Bejo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia merasa malu karena bertanya seperti itu. Harusnya ia tahu kalau dirinyalah yang selalu membangunkan Juna seperti sekarang. "Oiya. Saya hampir lupa pak, hehehe."

"Ya sudah, tolong ya bangunin si Juna. Bapak mau kekantor untuk memeriksa pekerjaan kalian." Pak Zam pun pergi meninggalkan kelas itu yang sekarang sudah mulai sepi. Tersisa hanya Juna dan Bejo. Bejo sendiri lantas berjalan menghampiri Juna yang terlelap di alam mimpinya.

"Mas Juna, bangun."

Tak ada respon dari Juna meski Bejo telah menepuk pelan pundaknya agar pemuda bertubuh mungil itu terbangun dari tidurnya. "Mas Juna. Ayo pulang," panggil Bejo berusaha membuat kesadaran Juna kembali.

"Ngggghh." Juna menggeliat tak nyaman ketika Bejo memanggilnya untuk bangun. Juna yang tidur begitu pulas, nyatanya tak mampu membuka matanya ketika Bejo memanggilnya berkali-kali. Bejo sendiri sedikit kuwalahan dengan temannya yang satu ini. Ketika hampir putus asa, ia mendapat ide _briliant_ untuk membangunkan Juna.

"ARJUNA WIRA ATMAJA, KAU PILIH TIDUR ATAU PSPMU KU SITA!" teriak Bejo dengan nada mengancam.

Seketika mata Juna terbuka. "Uh, ternyata kau, Jo. Kau, mengagetkanku saja? Lho, yang lain kemana? Kok sepi, Jo?" tanya Juna polos.

Bejo menepuk keningnya pelan. Sebagai seorang sahabat, tentunya kelakuan Juna membuatnya harus ekstra sabar menghadapi tingkahnya. "Ya ampun mas Juna. Kalau ngebo liat sikon dong. Nggak ingat ya tadi lagi ngerjain ulangan."

"Lupa. Hehe. Aku kan lagi tidur."

"Astaga nih anak kelakuannya. Huh, sabar Bejo. Sing sabar ngadepi mas Juna."

Melihat Bejo yang ngelus-elus dada, Juna justru tertawa. Rasa kantuk Juna perlahan hilang ketika melihat Bejo berwajah nista menghadapi tingkahnya. Entah apa yang ditertawakan Juna, yang pasti Bejo ingin sekali menyeret pemuda pendek dihadapannya ini keluar dari kelas, sekarang juga. "Ya sudah ayo pulang, Jo. Kayaknya mau hujan nih."

"Yo wes, ayo ndang bali (read: ya sudah ayo cepat pulang)." Sekali lagi Bejo mengajak Juna pulang. Pemuda jangkung itu kemudian kembali menatap Juna dengan penuh tanda tanya di otaknya lantaran sejak tadi Juna terus memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa ngeliatin Bejo seperti itu mas Jun?"

"Nggak. Aku cuma nggak ngerti elu ngomong apaan," kata Juna pura-pura tak paham. Juna pun terkekeh. Ia memang paling senang menguji kesabaran dan emosi Bejo.

"Maksudnya, ya sudah ayo cepat pulang."

"Oh, begitu ya." Juna pun tertawa. Baginya menjahili Bejo merupakan hiburan tersendiri selain main game dan menggambar sketsa.

"Iya, mas Juna." Setelah berkata demikian, Juna lantas mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh di laci meja. Hari menjelang sore. Sebelum mereka pulang seperti biasa Juna berjalan bersama bejo menuju locker yang berada di pojok sebelah kiri kelas mereka.

Tampak Juna sedang sedikit menggoda Bejo yang sedang dilanda galau akibat tak bisa memakan rendang hari ini karena stok di kantin telah habis. Dengan khas tingkah konyol mereka, suasana tampak hidup. Juna yang semula terlihat mengantuk kini terlihat lebih leluasa bertingkah absurd pada Bejo, sebaliknya, Bejo yang dasarnya pemalu, lebih menjadi ceria berkat tingkah konyol Juna.

Beberapa saat berjalan, mereka tiba di depan locker mereka. Bejo sendiri membuka lokernya hanya untuk meletakkan buku catatannya disana, sedangkan Juna, ia masih mengobrak abrik isi tasnya mencari kunci lockernya. "Uh, dimana sih kuncinya?"

"Kenapa mas Jun? Nggak ketemu kuncinya?" tanya Bejo.

"Sedang kucari, Jo. Ah, ketemu." Begitu menemukan kunci yang dimaksud, Juna lantas memasukkan anak kunci kelubangnya.

Ceklek (read: bunyi handle kunci terbuka)

Juna membuka lockernya, dan yang terjadi sungguh diluar dugaan. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa lokerku seperti ini, woii?" teriak Juna frustasi.

Bejo yang melihat locker Juna hanya melongo. Dilihatnya amplop-amplop berserakan dimana-mana. Jumlahnya tak tanggung-tanggung, bisa mencapai ratusan surat berserakan di lantai dan loker. "Ya ampun mas Juna. Sepertinya penggemarmu bertambah setiap harinya ya," canda Bejo.

Juna memunguti amplop-amplop yang berisi surat itu satu persatu. Bejo sendiri ikut membantu memunguti amplop-amplop itu menjadi satu tumpukan. "Mereka mengerikan tahu. Coba lihat ini. Mau diapakan kertas dan amplop-amplop berisi surat ini, Jo?"

Bejo yang melihat surat-surat tersebut tampak prihatin. Mendesah pelan, pemuda itu membujuk Juna agar mau membaca semua surat itu. "Ya dibacalah mas, emang mau dikemanain. Siapa tahu mas dapat cewek cantik kalau baca salah satu surat ini."

"Ck, lebih menarik cewek loli kuncir dua dari pada cewek beneran." Juna berdecak pelan, baginya ak ada yang lebih menarik selain cewek loli kuncir dua.

"Mas Juna ini, sekali-kali mikirin cewek dunia nyata kek. Masa ya mikir cewek 2D terus."

"Seperti nggak mengenalku aja, Jo. Sebelum ambisi terwujud, pantang pacaran dulu."

"Ya terserah deh mas. Yang penting jangan kayak pak Zam."

"Hahhaha, ya iyalah Jo."

Bejo dan Juna kembali sibuk merapikan amplop-amplop tersebut. Mereka sempat kembali melongo ketika tak hanya surat saja yang berada di dalam lockernya. Bejo sendiri sempat geleng-geleng kepala. Ia menyadari jika banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang sering sekali memberikan surat cinta, namun tidak sampai sebanyak Juna yang seperti hujan surat kali ini.

"Astagfirullah. Ini apa lagi? Bunga, boneka, kado. Kenapa dilockerku bisa ada benda nista seperti ini sih." Juna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia berdecak kesal lantaran tak hanya surat saja yang ada disitu, namun juga terdapat kado dan boneka dari seseorang yang seenaknya meletakkannya di lockernya.

Bejo lantas mengambil salah satu boneka dari dalam locker milik Juna. Pemuda jangkung itu dengan gemasnya meremat boneka tak berdosa itu. "Weleh, ini mah sudah fans berat mas Juna. Jangan ditolak. Rejeki anak soleh itu."

"Huaaaahhhh... aku pusing menghadapi benda-benda mengerikan ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka seenaknya meletakkannya di lockerku!" teriak Juna frustasi.

"Punya kunci cadangan kali mas."

"Ah, ya sudah Jo, tolong bantu kumpulkan semua ini dan masukkan ke tasku. Nanti kalau sempat tak baca surat-surat ini."

"Iya mas, Jun." Mereka berdua masih sibuk mengumpulkan benda-benda itu. Rencana semuala ingin pulang lebih cepat nyatanya harus tertunda lantaran membersihkan isi locker Juna. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi mereka berdua.

Sepuluh menit lamanya membereskan isi locker Juna, Bejo dan Juna akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Mereka duduk dilantai dan bersandar di pintu loker tersebut. Puas membersihkan isi locker yang seperti tempat sampah karena banyaknya surat dan kado, Juna lantas mengajak Bejo untuk pulang. "Pulang yok. Hari sudah senja."

"Iya, mas. Lagian mau hujan nih."

"Huh, padahal udah bulan September, masih hujan terus ya."

" _Global warming_ mas Juna. Cuaca bisa tiba-tiba berubah."

"Iya sih, seenggaknya kalau sering hujan minimal kabut asap nggak datang lagi."

"Betul itu mas." Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran. Mereka harus bergegas pulang, jika mereka terlalu lama disekolah yang ada mereka akan pulang kehujanan. Bejo dan Juna tahu hal itu, mereka segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju parkiran mengambil sepeda dan motor matic mereka.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Bejo lantas mengambil sepeda kesayangannya yang terletak di samping parkiran motor. Ia lantas membuka pengaman sepeda. Pemuda jangkung itu lantas menaiki sepeda tersebut untuk pamit pulang pada Juna. "Mas Juna. Bejo duluan ya. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Kau juga hati-hati kalau mengayuh sepeda," kata Juna sembari memakai helmnya.

"Beres mas." Bejo lantas meninggalkan Juna. Juna sendiri, dari jauh bisa melihat punggung sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan. Pemuda bertubuh pendek tersebut lantas menyalakan mesin motor maticnya dan segera melajukan kendaraannya keluar dari area parkir SMA Binusvi.

.

.

 **Skip Time, rumah Juna**

Sesampainya Juna dirumahnya, ia langsung menuju kamarnya yang bernuansa minimalis. Ia meletakkan tasnya yang penuh barang dari loker di atas meja belajarnya. Juna, lantas mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Pemuda pecinta game itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum kembali berkutat dengan barang-barang yang dibawanya.

Setengah jam lamanya Juna mandi, ia langsung menuju lemari pakaianannya. Ia memilih pakaian santai seperti biasa. Setelah semuanya selesai, tak lupa ia bercermin dan menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan. Tak selesai sampai disitu, Juna lantas membuka tasnya. Ia mengambil amplop-amplop berisi surat serta kado yang diterimanya.

Juna bingung memulai dari mana membuka amplop-amplop itu. Ia pun lantas memilih membuka terlebih dahulu kado-kado yang bervariasi ukurannya. Dimulai dari kado yang bungkusnya mungil, dengan hati-hati ia membuka kado itu.

"Waow, jam tangan. Bentuknya keren. Siapapun terima kasih," ucap Juna girang. Dalam kado tersebut, tertulis pesan yang membuat Juna sedikit baper.

' _Dear mas Juna_

 _Topinya tolong dipakai ya mas Juna. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kemarin. Maaf baru bisa memberikanmu sekarang. Salam kenal. Dari fansmu, Meg.'_

"Wow, tahu saja kalau aku suka pakai topi." Juna tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Tak ada ungkapan cinta atau pernyataan lainnya di dalam secarik kertas itu, namun hal itu cukup membuatnya bahagia. Juna kembali dengan kegiatannya, membuka kado lain dan membaca surat-surat itu. Ia dengan sabar membuka satu per satu surat tersebut. Sulit sekali digambarkan bagaimana ekspresinya ketika sebagian besar atau tepatnya 90% surat-surat dan kado tersebut berisi pernyataan cinta.

 _YTC, Mas Juna_

 _Mas Juna, aku naksir berat lho sama kamu. Kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku? Mau ya please. Aq tuh suka banged sama kamu dr dulu. Aku rela kok putus dr Lexi, asalkan mas Juna mau jd pcr aku._

 _From Casandra XI AII_

"Idih, mau jadi pacarku? Belajar dulu sono bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dimana-mana kalau nulis surat itu Yth, bukan Ytc. Dasar cewek aneh," komentar Juna pada secarik kertas di tangannya.

Hampir kurang lebih tiga jam berkutat dengan semua amplop surat-surat serta kado-kado, akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikannya. Ya walaupun terkadang ia harus menggerutu tak jelas, namun niatnya untuk membaca seluruh surat benar-benar telah ia tepati.

"Capeknya," ucap Juna kembali bermonolog. Pemuda itu lantas berdiri, mereganggkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan pegal-pegal akibat terlalu lama membaca. Pemuda itu lantas mengambil _smart phone_ nya. Sedikit iseng, ia memotret apa yang telah ia lakukan hari ini bersama surat-surat dan kado-kado yang di terimanya.

Juna lantas memposting ke akun Instagramnya dengan hastag #kado #ucapanselamat #pernyataancinta #terimakasih. Apa yang terjadi berikutnya cukup mencenangkan. Banyak komentar yang ia dapat. Juna sendiri tak menggubrisnya atau berkomentar lebih tentang postingannya. Pemuda itu hanya memilih tidak meladani hal sepele.

.

.

 **Esok harinya, kantin SMA BINUSVI**

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Para siswa segera keluar kelas untuk beristirahat. Umumnya dari mereka memilih beristirahat di kantin, namun ada juga yang memilih beristirahat di perpustakaan untuk sekedar membaca atau mengerjakan tugasnya. Semua terserah mereka, yang pasti jam istirahat tak boleh mereka sia-siakan begitu saja.

Sudut lain dari SMA BINUSVI yaitu kantin yang berada di dekat lapangan basket, saat ini penuh dengan siswa siswi yang ingin mengisi perut mereka setelah selesai pelajaran. Dari sekian banyak meja dan tempat duduk disana, terdapat satu meja yang sangat menarik siswi SMA BINUSVI. Meja dan kursi itu di tempati oleh pangeran-pangeran BINUSVI. Mereka adalah Reihan, Bejo, Juna dan Dirga. Keempat orang itu duduk dengan nyaman sambil menikmati makananya dengan tenang.

Sembari makan, mereka terkadang bercanda heboh. Meski mereka senior dan junior, mereka tak menganggap itu sebuah masalah. Keakraban mereka semakin merekat ketika mereka dipersatukan di tim yang sama pada OSN 2015 yang telah berakhir sebulan lalu. Meski begitu, terkadang mereka selalu meributkan hal kecil dan terkadang tak pernah akur terutama Juna dan Dirga. Anehnya, semakin mereka tak pernah akur, namun justru karena hal itulah mereka bisa saling dekat. Itulah mereka, khas remaja yang beranjak dewasa.

"Kak Juna, aku dengar dari Kak Bejo, kalau mas terima banyak sekali surat. Bener itu kak?" tanya Reihan yang tiba-tiba bertanya pada Juna.

"Hm, begitulah. Aku sampai kuwalahan membacanya." Juna menjawab sekenanya. Ia lantas melanjutkan makannya sambil sesekali bermain PSP.

"Wah, asik dong. Dirga sama Rei aja yang udah terkenal ganteng sejak lahir nggak sampai tuh dapet segunung surat cinta," kata Dirga lebay.

Seketika Juna berhenti menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Dengan nada dingin yang dibuat-buat, Juna bertanya pada Dirga. "Emang elu ganteng, ya Dir?"

Seolah tak mau kalah, Dirga tak kalah sengit menanggapi nada dingin Juna. "Ya iyalah kak Juna, buktinya kak Bejo saja tertarik padaku. Iya kan kak, Bejo?"

Juna dan Reihan seketika menatap Bejo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Perlahan, Juna sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan kembali bertanya jahil pada Bejo. "Jo, elu pidah haluan ya?" tanya Juna mengintimidasi.

"Uhuk..uhuk. APA? Enak saja pindah haluan. Astaga mas Jun. Bejo ini masih normal. Masih suka cewek tulen," ucap Bejo sampai tersedak karena pertanyaan Juna yang absurd itu.

"Ciyus? Miapah?" tanya Reihan memotong ucapan Bejo. Sambil terkekeh pelan, Reihan ikut-ikutan menggoda Bejo.

"Tentu saja MiDirga," jawab Dirga sambil terkekeh. Bejo dan Reihan tertawa terbahak-bahak menanggapi ucapan Dirga yang kelewat absurd, lain lagi dengan Juna. Juna hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dasar junior absurd. Muka boleh oke, kelakuan kayak cewek. Heran kok bisa aku kenal sama kalian ya," komentar Juna sambil terus sibuk bermain PSP.

"Lho bukannya bagus kan kak Juna. Kak Juna bisa ikut tenar berkat ketampanan kita. Bener gitu kan kak Bejo?" ucap Reihan dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

"SAK KAREPMU," ucap Bejo dan Juna bersamaan.

"Hadeh, dari pada pada ribut, mending kak Bejo duduk sama Dirga aja."

Juna meletakkan PSPnya. Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu menunjuk Dirga sambil tersenyum mengejek junior yang duduk didepannya. "Dirga mulai kumat, Rei."

Reihan mengangguk. "Aku rasa juga gitu kak Juna," ucapnya membenarkan.

Bejo berdiri, ia lantas pindah posisi duduknya disamping Juna. Ia merasa firasat buruk kalau berdekatan dengan Dirga. "Ogah ah dek. Deket-deket sama dek Dirga yang ada malah suruh bayarin makan."

"Bagus Jo. Jangan deket-deket junior kampret di samping Reihan. Takutnya ntar kamu dijadiin peliharaan. Aku tak terima kamu dijadiin korban KDRT si kampret Dirga, " ucap Juna datar. Bejo dan Reihan terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Dirga hanya menunjukan wajah manyunnya pada Juna. Juna dan Dirga memang jarang terlihat akur, namun berkat kehadiran Reihan dan Bejo, mereka bisa menjadi teman yang baik meski terlihat 'menyeramkan' bagi Bejo khususnya.

Jam istirahat siang hampir berakhir. Mereka semua sibuk menghabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan. Hingga ketika mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, Juna tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba datang segerombolan gadis menghampiri Juna. "Mas Juna, jadilah pacarku!" ucap salah satu gadis yang diketahui bername tag Adelia

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Juna heran melihat para siswi ini membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU ARJUNA WIRA ATMAJA.'

Gadis-gadis itu tersenyum manis. Salah satu diantara mereka lantas memberikan pernyataan yang membuat Juna, Bejo, Dirga dan Reihan melotot. "Kami dari Juna FC memutuskan untuk bersama-sama menembak mas Juna. Betulkan teman-teman!" seru sang leader.

"YA BETUL," ucap bariton kumpulan gadis-gadis pecinta Juna itu.

Sontak saja, Bejo, Dirga dan Reihan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pasalnya mereka tak mengira Juna punya banyak sekali penggemar. "Ya sudah kak Juna pilih salah satu. Kan lumayan cantik-cantik semua. Dirga mah rela," goda Dirga.

Juna menatap tajam kearah Juna. Pemuda itu memberikan deathglare pada pemuda keturunan Chinesee itu. "Dasar junior semprul," ucap Juna kesal. Juna lantas menatap sebentar gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Pemuda itu berusaha memberikan lawan jenisnya berbicara.

"Mas Juna, jadi apa jawaban mas? Mas Juna pilih siapa diantara kami?" tanya salah satu gadis yang ikut dalam kelompok itu.

Juna mendesah pelan. Pemuda itu saat ini benar-benar tak tertarik menanggapi pernyataan cinta 'masal' dari fans club yang mengidolakannya. "Kalian tuh nggak ada kerjaan apa membuat perkumpulan aneh semacam itu? Lagian buat kayak ginian nggak pakai ijin dariku, jelas saja aku sedikit kecewa," kata Juna datar.

Para gadis bukannya marah karena ucapan Juna yang dingin, namun justru malah menanggapinya dengan senyum terbaik mereka. Jelas saja Juna semakin tak mengerti maksud mereka sebenarnya. "Kan saking cintanya kami sama mas Juna, kami rela membentuk perkumpulan Juna FC," ucap salah satu gadis yang tergabung Juna FC.

Juna mengendus kesal. Pemuda itu lantas mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada gadi-gadis didepannya. "Denger ya, aku nggak bisa menerima salah satu diantara kalian. Oke. Lagian, kalian bukan tipeku. Terlebih lagi aku harus fokus dengan pendidikan dan cita-citaku. Maaf dan terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini."

"Lho, kenapa mas Jun. Kami cantik, berbakat, pintar masak, masa nggak tertarik sih?" ucap sang leader Juna FC masih berusaha membujuk Juna.

"Sekali nggak ya nggak. Aku nggak suka punya pacar yang lebih tinggi dari aku, dan kalian semua, tingginya kayak model. Lagian aku belum tertarik sama cewek dunia nyata. Cukup sekian dan bye." Seolah itu sebuah ultimatum, Juna pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan raut wajah kecewa. Tak lama berselang, bel berakhirnya jam makan siang pun berbunyi. Bejo, Dirga, Reihan memutuskan kembali kekelas meninggalkan Juna FC yang masih kecewa lantaran penolakan Juna.

.

.

 **Skip time, pulang sekolah**

Seperti biasa, Juna dan Bejo selalu menyempatkan diri menuju locker untuk sekedar mengambil atau meletakkan barang mereka. Seolah menjadi kebiasaan sebelum pulang, orang-orang yang mengenal mereka sampai hafal kebiasaan kedua sahabat itu. Bejo dan Juna berjalan beriringan, hingga mereka tiba didepan locker.

Mata Juna membulat. Seseorang menuliskan catatan didepan lockenya. Bejo lantas mendekati Juna. Pemuda jangkung itu membaca dalam hati tulisan pada kertas itu. "Ya ampun, mereka tetap gigih ya mas. Salut sama mereka. Meski mas tolak, mereka tetap mendukung mas Juna," ucap Bejo terkekeh geli.

"Hah, gadis-gadis ini, aku bingung memahaminya. Apa coba yang mereka lihat dariku. Bisa jelasin gak Jo?"

"Hem, mungkin yang mereka lihat dari mas Juna adalah sosok yang menginspirasi para siswa-siswi lain."

"Yaelah, masa cuma itu saja Jo?"

Bejo lantas melihat Juna. Ia berusa menilai Juna dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kepala. Pemuda yang tingginya hampir dua meter itu tiba pada sebuah kesimpulan. "Menurutku, mas Juna itu unik. Tanpa berbicara banyak kata, mereka sudah bisa tertarik sama mas. Pembawan mas Juna yang pendiam dan terkesan misteriuslah yang membuat mereka penasaran ingin lebih mengenal mas Juna. Ditambah lagi mas Juna jenius. Ya untuk bagian jenius, Bejo sedikit iri sih. Hehehe."

"Perasaan aku juga nggak pendiam-pendiam amat."

"Itukan menurutku mas."

"Iya sih."

Keduanya kemudian sibuk membuka loker masing-masing. Ketika Juna membuka lockernya matanya kembali membulat sempurna. Didapatinya surat-surat yang kembali menggunung dilockernya. "Argghh, cewek-cewek mengerikan!"

Bejo kaget mendengar teriakan Juna. Iapun kembali mendekati locker Juna. Bejo kembali melongo dibuatnya. Kurang dari dua puluh detik, Bejo akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai perutnya sakit.

"Ya ampun. Aku sungguh geli mas Jun. Tak mengira kalau kharismamu begitu sulit diterima logika. Hahaha."

"Logika? Emangnya pelajaran. Huh, kau ini mengejekku atau giman sih Jo?"

"Nggak kok. Bejo cuma geli aja. Haha, jangan sewot gitu dung mas, Juna."

Brakk (bunyi pintu locker ditutup)

Juna mengendus kesal ditertawakan Bejo. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Bejo bisa tertawa keras seperti itu. _'Ini bukan hal lucu yang harus ditertawakan, Bejo,'_ pikir Juna dalam hati. "Ah, sudah lah. Aku Jadi males lihat locker sendiri," ucapn Juna frustasi.

"Jangan dilihat kalau gitu. Ya sudah, ayok pulang. Tak anterin deh sampai rumah, mas Jun."

"Beneran lho ya. Anggap aja ini kompensasi gara-gara menertawakanku."

"Iya-iya mas Juna. Tenang aja." Bejo dan Juna lantas meninggalkan tempat itu. Hari semakin sore, saatnya melepas lelah dan beristirahat di rumah masing-masing.

 **The End**

 _ **Source: Wikipedia**_

 _ **Keyword: Locker, amplop berisi surat, fans club,**_

A/N: Done. Alhamdulillah. Akhirnya selesai menyelesaikan tantangan 'RAINYDAY' hehhhe.. temanya c hujan surat. Maaf cc Feli, settingnya sengaja saya ambil setelah OSN. Kalau saya ambil pas OSN, saya stuck ide bener, dan saya harus bertanya pada teman-teman masalah yg sebenarnya blm dapet pas di OSN. T_T jujur saat OSN belum bisa ketebak seluruh kehidupan, masalah dari masing-masing chara, karena baru beberapa saja yang sudah di bahas. Maafkan diriku membuat Juna jadi seperti itu.

Ide awal sih mau ada sentuhan rivalitas sm genk antar siswa. Prihatin sih sama dua masalah ini, tp berhubung ada ketentuan tertentu yang dilarang adegan dewasa (kekerasan, 17+), saya gak jadi mengangkat topik ini. Oh, bag itu draft udah dibikin, tp karena ada warning OOC tdk diperbolehkan, terpaksa revisi ulang.

Sebelumnya, thanks to cc **Felicia Huang** karena udah bikin event semacam kayak gini. Ah, senengnya misal ada event tiap menjelang ultah para chara 304th SR. Pasti pada tambah semangat ngetik fic. Senengnya bisa ikut partisipasi. Pasrah aja deh, ini termasuk OOC apa nggak, cukup sulit naklukin challenge nya.

Thanks to **Hidya & Voidy-nee**... prompnya sangat membantu. Peluk cium :*

#maaf gak bisa menampilkan gambar. sebenarnya ada beberapa referensi mengenai locker, kamar juna, kantin, serta ruang kelas. Dari pada penasaran, fic ini juga di publish di wattpad. thanks


End file.
